christmas crossover
by Voight01
Summary: With things relatively quite on her Earth, Kara accepts Barry's invitation to celebrate the holidays as well as introduce some of her friends to team Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth-38**

 **National City.**

Supergirl flew into her apartment switched out of her work clothes and into her civvies as Kara Danvers. The sudden beeping caught her attention, realizing what it meant Kara headed to her dresser drawer and pulled out the inter-dimensional extrapolator that Cisco Ramon gave her last week. When her friend Barry Allen needed her help in fighting an alien invasion on his universe Cisco gave her the device as a way for her to travel between their universes at will and should another dangerous situation need she could communicate with them for help and vice versa. Kara clicked the device as a voice was heard.

'Kara?' the familiar voice asked.

'Hey Barry, need help with another alien invasion?' Kara asked jokingly.

'No, at least not yet thank god. Actually, my house is having a get together for Christmas and we were wondering if you'd like to come over.' Barry asked.

'What's Christmas, is that what they call dinner on your earth?' Kara asked innocently.

'Oh uh Christmas is a Holiday that we celebrate every year on December 25th, that's the 25th day of the twelfth month….' Barry began to explain only for Kara to giggle uncontrollably.

'Barry I'm messing with you, we have Christmas on my earth too.' Kara breathed.

'Right.' Barry said feeling a little like a dope.

'And I'd be honored to come over.' Kara said enthusiastically 'I hope you don't mind but can I bring some people along Winn was fascinated with the inter-dimensional extrapolator and has been dying to meet the one who made it.'

'Sure, the more the merrier.' Barry replied happily.

 **Earth-1**

 **Central City**

 **West family residence.**

'You think it's a good idea to invite your new friends to our annual party, Barr?' Joe asked hesitantly. While he knew, Julian would have had no problems with the existence of other dimensions and aliens, not since he learned Barry was the Flash he wasn't sure that it was a good idea especially in the company of his now-girlfriend D.A. Cecile Horton who out off all of them was the only one not aware of what their side jobs were.

'It's fine I explained to Kara that she's to pretend that they're from out of town, luckily we have a National City here on Earth-1.' Barry reassured his foster dad.

'Well you better pray Cisco's gadget doesn't open up a breach in the middle of our living room. I'm going to have a hard time explaining that.' Joe reiterated. A sudden knock on the door snapped them back to their senses as Barry went to answer it. Opening it he was greeted to the sight of the smiling glasses wearing blonde who grinned happily.

'Barry, Merry Christmas.' Kara said happily as they embraced in a hug.

'Glad to have you here.' Barry greeted as he took notice of the three people that Kara had brought with her. A familiar boy in a striped shirt and tie came over and shook his hand.

'Winn its good to see you again.' Barry smiled at the resident tech genius of Kara's world.

'You too, Barry.' Winn agreed 'Say I was meaning to ask about the device Kara got from you about what makes it tick.'

'Well I didn't make it my buddy Cisco did.' Barry said gesturing to the Hispanic boy with long hair talking with a brunette girl near the dinner table.

'You'll like him.' Barry said

'That's what I said.' Kara smiled in agreement.

Winn walked off to introduce himself to Cisco as Barry got a closer look at the other two of Kara's guests. One was a woman in her early thirties with auburn hair that she wore in a bob cut and a tall middle-aged dark-skinned man.

'This is my sister Alex.' Kara introduced as Barry shook hands with the older woman.

'Ah, the famous sister. Nice to finally put a face to the name' Barry beamed. The first time he visited Earth-38, Kara mentioned that she had a sister that was currently missing at the time.

'Likewise,' Alex agreed having heard the stories from Kara about the Scarlett Speedster that she missed out on meeting last year given she and J'onn were on the run from the DEO at the time. This was her first meeting with the metahuman superhero that helped Kara fight Livewire and Silver Banshee.

'And this is J'onn.' Kara gestured to the tall man behind her, who also shook Barry's hand.

'Nice to meet you John.' Barry greeted

'J'onn.' Kara corrected putting emphasis on the first and last syllables of his name.

'J'onn.' Barry repeated the proper pronunciation 'Is that a French name?' the speedster wondered as there was an accent.

'Martian actually.' The man replied as Barry's eyes grew wide from the revelation.

'Martian?! You're from Mars?!' Barry excitedly whispered while trying to avoid the earshot of Julian and Horton to which J'onn smiled and nodded in affirmingly.

'It is an honor to be invited to your home Mr. Allen.' The Martian said humbly.

'Please, Barry' the young man insisted as he gestured Alex and J'onn into his living room as Kara stayed near him while he closed the door.

'Hey uh where's James?' Barry asked curiously as the reporter from his last visit was not among them.

'Oh, he decided to spend Christmas back home since he and my cousin go snowboarding every year.' Kara explained. 'Hey are any other of our super friends going to be joining us?' she asked hoping some of the people she stopped the Dominators with would show up for the festivities.

'Well Sara and her team are probably busy keeping the timeline safe. And even though I send an invite I doubt Oliver and company would be joining us.' Barry answered.

'Does that guy ever lighten up?' Kara asked innocently after her initial encounter with the emerald archer she knew the man was all business when it came to their line of work and after their initial rocky meeting she knew Oliver was probably the most abrasive people she ever met. He wasn't bad or anything just seemed to take everything seriously to the point she questioned weather or not the man was capable of relaxing. Kara often wondered maybe that's why she and Barry became fast friends, the two of them just seemed to be cut from the same cloth.

'As Mayor, I don't expect Ollie would have a free schedule to pop over here.' Barry explained.

'Wait he's a Mayor?' Kara asked kind of surprised the Green Arrow's day job was as a politician.

'Plus, if the last four years are any indication, Supervillain attacks tend to occur in his city every Christmas.' Barry quipped.

'You're not serious?' Kara asked in disbelief.

'No lie. Four years ago, a copycat archer went on a massacre. Three years ago, which was when I first met Oliver a super soldier broke into his family's company. Two years ago, Oliver went missing and just last year a group of terrorists shot up a limo with him and Felicity inside.' Barry listed the numerous events that seemed to befall their mutual friend and his city every time this year.

'Yikes, seems like seasons greetings and good-will isn't a sentiment in Star City.' Kara sarcastically remarked. 'I'm Christmas wishing that nothing bad happens this time.'

Barry smirked at Kara's season optimism 'Well regardless having the four of you here is a Christmas gift in its self.' Barry said as he escorted Kara to the buffet table, while his mind was still preoccupied with what he saw in the future Barry knew that he needed to live his life and having a kindred spirit like Kara around was enough to ease his turmoil.


	2. Chapter 2

Winn approached young man and woman talking with one other. After being bummed that Kara went to Barry's Earth last week to fight an army of evil genocidal aliens with an army of other superheroes no less he jumped at the chance when Kara told him about Barry's party. Winn being a science geek by nature was both fascinated and impressed by the device that now enabled Kara to travel to between universes at will and had hoped to pick the brains of the creator.

'Hey you're Cisco, right?' Winn asked as he approached them the two looked at him confused.

'That's right.' He confirmed hesitantly probably not sure how he'd react to Winn

'Winn Schott,' Winn introduced as he extended his hand 'I'm a friend of Kara's.' The metahuman shook his hand firmly before Winn continued.

'I got some questions about the trans-dimensional gateway you gave Kara.'

'Actually, its called an interdimensional extrapolator.' Cisco corrected.

'Also, a cool name' Winn remarked 'Anyways I just was wondering how were you able to calibrate a breach to our universe out of the infinite number of universes out there.'

'Well last year when Barry was training to get faster he used a tachyon generator to increase his speed,' Cisco began to explain.

'…and the speed which he was traveling at the time is what enabled him to open the breach to our earth when he first met us.' Winn finished.

'Nice to see someone on the up and up.' Cisco complemented as he was impressed Winn knew so much about the fundamentals of the multiverse and the requirements that enabled breaches and universe travelling. Cisco remembered from what Barry mentioned of his initial meeting with Kara that while her earth didn't seem to have any specific counterparts of their team, Winn was the closest thing to an Earth-38 doppelganger.

'I'm going to use the bathroom you boys have fun.' The brunette girl said as she walked off no doubt not wanting to be the third wheel in their conversation.

'Anyways,' Cisco continued 'After Barry first came to your universe he left a tachyon particle trail that I was able to backtrack when we recruited Kara.'

'But how can you track something that's 37 alternate universes away?' Winn asked.

'Well…' Cisco began hesitantly he wasn't sure if he should tell this as Winn was someone he had just met but he knew Barry and given that Winn was okay he decided to do so 'I have this ability…'

'You're like Barry, you're a metahuman?!' Winn blurted with astonishment.

'Yeah but unlike Barry instead of the ability to zip around from one place to another like that' Cisco motioned as he snapped his fingers in a gesture 'I have this connection to the energy in the multiverse.'

'So you have the ability to just pop back and forth between dimensions whenever you want too?' Winn asked Cisco.

'Yes and no, when I vibe…vibe is what I call opening breaches or sensing a connation to other earths.' Cisco explained.

'Catchy.' Winn nodded.

'Well when I vibe I sort of feel the dimension I intend to travel to I use special gloves that help focus and stabilize the dimensional energy into a breach so that the traveling is possible.' Cisco said.

'Functional workwear, sweet.' Winn continued to compliment.

'Thanks, I hear you yourself are an expert when it comes to making hero gear nice job designing Kara's suit BTW. Cisco smiled.

'So the device you gave Kara works the same way as your gloves you just compacted the design into a smaller unit since its only keyed to our universe and here.' Winn guessed.

'Yup and because its just the one universe that needed to be accounted for I was able to make a communication function as well….' Cisco started.

'…to match the frequency of our earth to send a signal even across dimensions.' Winn finished.

'Exactly!' Cisco agreed.

The two continued their small talk Winn found out they both had a lot in common from their love of movies to their professions in mechanical engineering and computer sciences, on his Earth no one he knew was as passionate about his interests the way Cisco was.

'How were you able to stabilize the breaches without it collapsing upon itself?' Winn asked.

'CFL quark matter.' Cisco answered.

'Really you made CFL quark matter? How is that possible on my earth we have a small alien generator that can do it.' Winn wondered with awe.

'It's a trick I picked up last year from a guy named Jay although he wasn't really named Jay.' Cisco explained to which Winn shot a questionable look that was one part confused and another part curious.

'Don't ask.' Cisco insisted in an uncomfortable tone and Winn chose not to. 'So how about you, when did you become such a gear head?

'Well…I guess it was from my dad, he was an expert in mechanical engineering and it looked like the apple didn't fall far from the tree.' Winn answered.

'So uh where is your old man?' Cisco asked curious as to why Winn opt to spending Christmas with Kara instead.

'Don't ask.' Was Winn's almost instinctual and equally uncomfortable reply and like before Cisco knew not to push further. A moment of silence passed before Cisco spoke up again.

'You know what.' Cisco said as he lifted his glass of eggnog. 'You're all right, Winn.'

'Thanks, Bud or do you prefer Oly?' Winn smiled as he clicked his glass with Cisco's.

'Your earth has Repo Man?' Cisco asked understanding the reference.

'What earth doesn't have Repo Man?' Winn retorted.

* * *

 **Up next Caitlin has a heart to heart with Alex and J'onn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin stood in the corner silently watching from the window the snow she had recently created fall. She knew it was a time of celebration and of joy but she was still uneasy using her powers was risky regardless if it was appropriate because of the occasion.

'Mind if we join you?' she heard a voice say turning back Caitlin saw an auburn-haired woman and a tall dark-skinned man approach her.

'Uh no not at all, by all means.' Caitlin offered as the two new comers came around her to admire the snowfall.

'It is beautiful, isn't it?' the man spoke after a moment of silence.

'Uh huh.' Was Caitlin's reply.

'Yeah on our Earth we're lucky to get any snowfall in December at all.' The woman said in turn.

'You 're Kara's friends, right?' Caitlin guessed as she turned to face them she knew Kara would be coming over with company after Barry invited her and this was the first the ice powered metahuman had any interactions with them since they arrived.

'Caitlin Snow' she introduced as she offered her hand to which the auburn-haired woman promptly shook.

'That's ironic,' The woman joked. 'I'm Alex, I'm actually Kara's sister.'

'Oh, so you're an alien too?' Caitlin inquired.

'No, my family adopted Kara when she was young so I'm a hundred percent human.' Alex awkwardly replied as she pointed to her companion. 'He however is an alien.'

'J'onn J'onzz.' The man introduced as he and Caitlin shook hands.

'You from Krypton too?' Caitlin asked curiously.

'Mars actually.' J'onn corrected as he pulled his hand back and took a sip from his glass of eggnog.

'Really?' Caitlin asked skeptically.

'Yes why?' J'onn asked confused.

'It's nothing I was just expecting someone…' Caitlin said trying to find the proper words.

'Little and green?' Alex guessed as she was sure that was what Caitlin's ideal of what a Martian should look like.

'Well yeah.' Caitlin admitted.

'Well you're half right, J'onn is actually over eight feet tall.' Alex revealed as Caitlin's eyes widen in shock and awe.

'Then how…' Caitlin began only for J'onn to quickly explain it to her.

'…I can shapeshift, the form you see is how I interact among people.' J'onn said

'Ah I see.' Caitlin nodded in understanding the message. 'Can I ask you a question Mr. J'onzz?'

Caitlin insisted as she was curious to the alien. Metahumans were one thing given their physical structure was originally human before it was altered in someway by the particle accelerator. And even after meeting Kara and dealing with the Dominators, aliens were still something beyond understanding as the bio structure they had was natural to their native race.

'Only if you call me J'onn, Ms. Snow.' The supposed Martian smiled.

'Then you'll have to call me Caitlin.' She retorted. 'Any way I wanted to ask how is your body able to reconfigure into the shape of your choosing? Dose it come naturally or do you just will it and presto you look like David Bowie if you wanted too?'

'Well…' J'onn began to explain in a way that someone like Caitlin would understand 'Think of the way a chameleon changes its colours…'

'So, your cells rearrange form into how you choose depending on your mood?' Caitlin asked.

'Well it's a little more complicated than that,' Alex intervened 'A Martian's physiological makeup is more complex and so changes aren't limited to just color scheme.' Caitlin shot Alex a look that was one part impressed and one part understanding.

'What was your field of study?' Caitlin asked knowingly as the way Alex explained it to her was the way someone with a scientific background would answer the way she herself would answer.

'Bioengineering.' Alex answered 'It helps identify what makes alien physiology tick when working for a government agency to protect the planet from aliens.'

'No way! Same with me,' Caitlin exclaimed in turn 'Only in my case it's with metahumans.'

The two women laughed before turning back to the man who no doubt was taken aback by their bickering.

'Oh sorry, J'onn.' Caitlin apologized for excluding the Martian from their conversation.

'Its quite alright,' J'onn sympathetically said 'To answer your question with concentration and training the shapeshifting can come at will. Though the emotional connection is true, there was a time my youngest daughter got so happy and turned orange for three days.'

'Really?' Caitlin questioned in awe 'Can all Martians do that?'

'They did indeed.' J'onn said proudly yet with a tone of what Caitlin assumed was sadness.

'Did?' Caitlin asked wondering why her question seemed to upset J'onn out.

'I'm the last,' J'onn said regretfully 'On my Earth anyway.'

'Oh…' Caitlin realized her question no doubt dredged up memories of whatever tragedy must have befallen his people to leave J'onn the last of his kind. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…'

'It's fine,' J'onn insisted as he took another sip of his eggnog another moment of awkward silence passed before Alex spoke up to change the subject.

'So, how'd you get started, in the medical field?'

'I guess I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps.' Caitlin answered.

'Same!' Alex retorted 'Both my parents were scientists that excelled in bioengineering and physics, in fact it was because of them Kara's cousin chose us to watch over her.'

'You must have looked up to them.' Caitlin guessed from the tone of Alex's voice had nothing but pride and admiration. 'My mom was…is…hard to please so I took a profession in her field as a way for her to be proud of me.' Caitlin struggled to admit before she looked back out the window to the snowfall.

'I don't mean to sound intrusive, but you seem troubled.' J'onn mentioned sympathetically.

'Did I say something wrong?' Alex asked as the look on Caitlin's face was exactly like J'onn's from a brief moment ago.

'No…no not at all.' Caitlin explained. 'Its just…lately I've been, how shall we say…struggling with coming to terms with who I am and despite the damage it did it actually brought my mom and I closer.' Alex and J'onn shot soulful looks to one another before turning back to their new friend.

'You know strangely enough, I had to come to terms with something about who I was too.' Alex said understandingly. After another brief pause of silence J'onn placed his glass on the windowsill.

'Caitlin with your permission I would like to try something.' he said

'What is it?' Caitlin asked

'I would like to try something known as bonding between you and Alex.' The Martian answered as he offered a hand each to both woman.

'I though we already were bonding, you guys told me a lot about yourselves already.' Caitlin asked confused.

'He means the Martian way of bonding.' Alex explained to which J'onn nodded in response.

'Back on Mars my people used our telepathic abilities to exchange a sort of mental link with one another.' J'onn explained. 'Its how we communicated. When two Martians bonded we shared thoughts, emotions, memories with one another.'

'So…its like walking a mile in another's shoes minus the shoes and walking?' Caitlin surmised

'Yes,' J'onn said 'But it was most effective when two were alike in terms of personality and experiences, and you and Alex are most certainly cut from the same cloth. I can use my abilities to act as a sort of conduit to do it with you both but only if you're both up to it.'

'What do you mean?' Caitlin wondered.

'It's against customs to intrude on another's mind unless I have their consent.' J'onn answered.

Caitlin was in awe not only could J'onn change form but he was also a literal mind reader. Caitlin was hesitant at first having an alien probing through her thoughts but he was a friend of Kara's and she also enjoyed his and Alex's company so she figured why not. Especially since they seemed to understand each other. Placing her glass on a nearby table she put her hand in J'onn's, Alex did the same with his other hand J'onn lowered his head for a moment then when raised it up his eyes glowed a bright red.

'Know each other.' Caitlin heard it was J'onn's voice but his mouth did not move and it seemed to come from everywhere a bright flash of light filled her vision but the shock of that was nothing compared to what followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone hope y'all enjoyed the holidays I was hoping to get this story done by Christmas but stuff happened and well better late than never. Also, amazing news all four CW superhero shows have been renewed so we can expect the girl of steel, the scarlet speedster, the emerald archer and the time traveling misfits back come this fall.**

 **The next couple of chapters will be each told from Caitlin and Alex's point of view I'll be honest I don't think they were my best as it took some trial and error since I wasn't sure how to make the narrative for this. I wasn't even sure if I should have included this version of the 'Martian mind bond' as I wasn't sure how to write it but after seeing how it was done in the movie 'Justice League: crisis on infinite Earths' I got the general idea. Again, I own nothing and this is simply creative writing. There are at least two more chapters and I'll try to have them up soon.**

Caitlin, saw she was in a bedroom but it did not look like any room she recognized. The sudden whooshing sound caught her attention as she made her way towards the window. Looking outside she saw as two middle aged adults, a male with raven hair and a woman with light blonde hair approach a younger looking tall muscular man with black hair. While she didn't recognize him, he some how seemed familiar to her especially since he was wearing a full blue costume with red boots, a belt and a cape with an insignia much like Supergirl's.

As she continued to watch the events unfold Caitlin saw a little girl probably thirteen years old come from behind the costumed man's leg and approach the middle aged blonde woman. After a quick exchange of immutable words the costumed man took to the skies and flew away. After he was gone the little girl looked at her from the front yard through the window, then it hit her, Caitlin realized that the little girl staring at her was Kara and what she was seeing was a memory of Alex's most specifically the day Kara came into her life.

There was another flash of white light and suddenly Caitlin saw she was in a living room giving a hug to the middle-aged raven hair man from earlier.

'I'll be back soon okay?' he said reassuringly

'But dad I don't want you to go.' The words being said were not Caitlin's but considering this was another memory being shown to her she assumed it was probably what Alex said that day.

'I know but I have too, its for work.' he tried to comfort and while Caitlin knew the memory wasn't her own she couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment and worry.

'Make sure you look after Kara and your mom while I'm gone okay? I'm counting on you to make sure they're both alright.' He said continued as Caitlin felt a sense of pride from his words.

'I promise.'

Caitlin then watched as the man headed for the door exiting as the feeling of dread started to over take her

The scene changed again Caitlin saw the blonde-haired woman talking with two men in suits at the front door. The sudden feeling of realization hit her judging from the look on the woman's face as she embraced her in a hug.

'Mom where's dad?'

The woman approached her and embraced her in a deep hug, fighting back tears as she held her tight.

'Oh Alex, sweetheart I am so sorry.' She said as she held back tears while her voice hiked. It was then Caitlin realized this was the night Alex lost her father and while this pang of grief she was feeling was not her own Caitlin knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent.

The scene shifted this time Caitlin was in another bedroom different from the one she saw earlier with a phone to her ear.

'Yeah, I'm fine mom I promise I'll be find at her place, I'll see you and Kara tomorrow, good night.' Turning around Caitlin saw a teenage girl with her brown hair in a ponytail approached her.

'Hey Alex. Is everything okay?' the girl asked worriedly.

'Yeah Vicky its fine.'

'Look I know this is your first time and I just want it to be memorable.' Vicky eased 'If you want to go home I can have my mom…'

'Vic…there's no where I'd rather be.'

Caitlin suddenly felt it the feeling of exhilaration and yearning, she also felt something else a sense of confusion and of shame Alex for some reason was feeling at this particular moment. While she didiin't know why, Caitlin understood on some level that confusion and shame was what she was feeling in regards to the recent emergence of her metahuman powers even more so after the harm it caused to her friends.

The scene changed this time Caitlin found herself sitting in a kitchen face to face with Alex's mother who bore a not-so-happy look on her face.

'What the hell were you thinking? You were suppose to look after Kara and now this happened?!' she yelled in a definite outrage.

'I was in study group! What did you want me to do be her shadow 24/7 every second of everyday?!

'Not only is a student with a broken wrist but because you weren't there Kara nearly exposed herself.'

'Don't blame Alex. It was my fault.' Turning to her left Caitlin saw a familiar looking glasses wearing girl with her blonde hair tied in a bun. 'I shouldn't have let Sandra Swanson get to me. I should have walked away instead of goading her into hitting me.' Kara tried to explain to her adoptive mother.

'Well there you have it! I can't be responsible for what little orphan alien does much less how she reacts to normal life!'

Caitlin felt an all too familiar feeling, unappreciation and neglected. She wondered if it was because of Kara that Alex's mother was this harsh on her growing up that shouldering the responsibility for Kara everyday since she arrived coupled with the death of her father is what made Alex think that her own mother looked down on her much like her own situation. For even if they were from different universes Caitlin could understand the damage loosing a loved one could cause.

The next scene Caitlin found herself on a strange planet struggling against two guards that restrained her. She saw Kara in a strange regal-like blue and white dress with her insignia on the chest and her hair tied in an usual style. A middle-aged woman and man stood in front of her as a twelve-year-old boy in a red shirt stood by her side.

'Life isn't perfect! I know it can be hard and lonely especially for you!'

Caitlin couldn't make sense of this memory but it felt as if at the time, Alex was pleading to Kara in desperation. Caitlin could feel something else, a deep sorrow, a kind she never felt before. Sure, Caitlin had her share of heartbreak especially when she lost Ronnie or when she found out Jay was really Hunter Zolomon, but this was very different. This sadness wasn't Alex's own if anything it was sadness for Kara.

'You have sacrificed and lost so much, I wished you could have had a life with your family but even if you did Kara it wouldn't be this! Because this isn't real and deep down Kara you know that.'

There was a loud explosion and the ground shook under them as some of the people before her lost their footing, as if the world they were on shook. The sort of feeling that was not unlike when STAR labs went through the particle accelerator explosion only on a globalized scale.

'I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life, its what makes us who we are! It's what makes you a hero!'

Caitlin continued to watch the memory unfold fighting off the guards trying to physically reach Kara only to be held back again.

'You fight everyday to keep people from struggling like you have I know you can remember if you try! Please try Kara because Earth needs Supergirl!'

'Supergirl.' Kara said recognizing as she walked forwards almost as if coming out of a trance.

'Yes, remember that life! With James and Winn and Hank, your friends need you! AND I NEED MY SISTER!'

The ground rumbled again.

'Kara, I can't choose this for you, you have to choose it yourself!'

Caitlin felt a blow to her stomach as a guard sucker punched her bringing her to her knees. She saw Kara grow a worried expression on her face from the action.

'Please come back to us Kara please!'

Caitlin realized now from this, Alex no longer held resentment to Kara like she had before, she could feel Alex held the young alien as an actual sister and from whatever happened here showed as much, that Alex would die on the spot for Kara much like the way Caitlin herself would for anyone on her team.

The next scene changed and Caitlin saw a brunette woman holding a knife to the throat of a large green humanoid creature with a cone-shaped head and red eyes.

'Fear not Martian you will die a soldier's death.' She said

Before she knew it, Caitlin watched as she gripped a strange looking green sword and plunged into the brunette woman's back and out her chest feeling a deep sense of regret as the act was done, sifting though the memory it was because the person that was just stabbed was Kara's aunt and the creature whose life was being threatened was J'onn. Caitlin also felt something else pride, because it was either this woman's life or J'onn's and when it came down to it Alex took a life to save her friend. Caitlin thought to when she went on her rampage as Killer Frost that despite the name and fears Caitlin never ended up taking anyone's life and this sense of regret of doing even if it was to save another weighed heavily on her Caitlin knew that Alex felt this way robbing Kara of one of her only living relatives even if she was an enemy. Caitlin truly hoped she would never have to do that herself one day.

Another light flash and Caitlin then found herself in the middle of a dark alley Supergirl was on the ground at her feet beaten and hurt. Looking at her hands Caitlin saw she was holding the strange sword from earlier, she quickly theorized that whatever it was clearly had a negative affect on Kara and others like her and for some unknown reason Alex was about to run Kara through with it.

'Alex stop!' a familiar voice rang out. 'This isn't you!'

Turning back Caitlin saw Alex's mother with J'onn in his human form looking worse for wear.

'The Martian has protected your mind, who knows for how long by the looks of him.'

There was something strange while the words were Alex's there was something weird about it almost a hollowness to the speech, as if it wasn't Alex who was speaking but as if someone was speaking through Alex. Either way Caitlin continued to watch the memory unfold.

'As long as he has too.' J'onn remarked as his eyes glowed that familiar red.

'Well if only you could've protected Alex's, now her mother has to watch.' Caitlin watched she stalked back to Kara with the sword in her hands ready for the kill.

'Alex, you can beat this.' Alex and Kara's mother cried out again. 'I know you can. You are not going to hurt me and you are not going to hurt Kara, we're a family! Alex you're the strongest of us all, you're father always said that. I know he's watching over you and I know he'd be so proud. Your father believed in you I believed in you too. You're Alex Danvers and nothing on Earth can change that. Come back to us sweetie.'

Caitlin then felt realization wash over her as if she was coming out of a trance.

'Mom?'

She quickly discarded the sword and clicked a switch on the chest plate she was wearing as the older blonde woman embrace her.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

The words spoken were now that of Alex's and Caitlin could feel the deepest regret for what she had nearly done to her sister. As Caitlin watched the scene she couldn't help but think of when she went to her own mother for help when her metahuman powers got out of control. How when she was on the verge of turning Nigel into a popsicle how her mother reached to her and convinced her not to do something she would regret. For being universes apart Caitlin knew she and Alex weren't so different.

The scene changed this time Caitlin found herself in an apartment building sitting on a counter top drinking a glass of whiskey. A knock on her door caught her attention as she approached the door she looked into the peephole and saw a familiar looking Mediterranean woman on the other side of the door. The door swung open as the woman held out the pizza in a gesturing manner.

'Hungry?' she perked up.

'Yes, come in ignore the pajamas'

'They're cute.' the woman said as she laid the beer on the table and the pizza in her hands. Caitlin could sense from this memory that whoever this woman was Alex had mixed feelings with at the moment. Anger, resentment and yet she also felt something behind it, longing much like the previous memory from before and much like the way she had with Ronnie.

'Its late you got a case or something? Cuz I could use a good old fashion murder right now.' The way it nonchalantly uttered was much like the way Caitlin would say a lie to sugar coat the frustration she had with her powers up until the day Cisco out-ted her powers to everyone on the team.

'I…I didn't come here for work I really needed…' the Mediterranean woman tried to begin struggling to find the words to express herself. 'To see you and talk to you.'

'Is everything okay.'

'Well here's the thing,' the Mediterranean woman started up again 'I almost died…'

'Yeah I would not have let that happen.'

'Yeah, I know that,' The Mediterranean woman retorted with a smile despite the struggling to speak. 'But…it got me thinking… I was so stupid. I…I thought that and…I guess I was kind of right that you came out for me…and that scared me.'

It was here that Caitlin realized what Alex meant when she said she came to terms about who she was earlier, and it was made all the more clearer from the memory she witnessed of Alex with Vicky. This is what Alex was referring to about accepting who she was and this woman she saw rambling before her was the very person of Alex's affection.

'But life's too short and we should be who we are… and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.' The Mediterranean woman insisted as she gave a knowing look towards her. 'And I really just…I want to kiss you.'

A brief pause the woman crashed her lips into hers and the feeling Caitlin was filled with was one of joy and wholeness as if nothing else mattered but this moment the same way she used to felt when she kissed Ronnie.

Caitlin was amazed at what this experience and she for the first time in a while she truly felt she wasn't alone in her situation of hardship and of accepting herself and she owed that by getting to know Alex Danvers, even if it was through unconventional alien means.

Another bright flash of light filled her vision and Caitlin suddenly found herself back in Barry's living room Alex to her left both of them holding J'onn's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex found herself in a park. Odd, she though last she remembered was grasping J'onn's hand and hearing his voice in her head mutter 'Know each other' before finding herself in a sunny park she didn't recognize. She was about to call out for help when a voice caught her attention.

'Caitlin!'

Turning Alex saw a middle age man with buzzcut hair approached her, an ice-cream cone in his hand.

'Caitlin, sweetie I told you not to wander off.' the man said as he kneeled eye level to her as he placed the cone in her hand.

'Sorry, daddy but I heard something.'

The words being spoken weren't hers but more like something someone else would have replied to in this situation. Then Alex realized this was what Martian bonding was like, and what Alex was seeing was a memory from Caitlin's past with her father through her own eyes as if they were her own.

Alex knew this wasn't her own feeling but the way Caitlin felt at the time, the joy of just spending time with her dad was something she could relate to and from what she could feel Alex knew Caitlin was close to her father and their bond was much the same as the one she had with her own.

A bright flash of light filled her vision and suddenly Alex found herself sitting next to a hospital bed and hooked to a machine was Caitlin's father who looked at her with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hand before speaking up.

'I wished I could have seen you become a great woman.' He expressed deeply holding back tears.

'I just wished mom was here, she still thinks she can save you.'

'Caitlin, I know you'll do amazing things as a doctor but never forget your reasons. You've always seen all life a precious in need of protecting, hold onto that.' Caitlin's father said suddenly his vital monitor started beeping erratically as his eyes rolled back into his head.

'HELP! I NEED HELP!'

Two doctors rushed into the room and began to tend to the bedridden man. As Alex watched she couldn't help but feel sorry for Caitlin when Alex lost her own father, or so she initially believed she thought that was it. It wasn't until recently that her father was alive albeit under the captivity of an extreme alien-hating organization who helped Kara escape from them only a few weeks ago. Caitlin's situation however was different from she was witnessing and Alex could help but feel her heart break for Caitlin's loss.

The scene changed again this time Alex found herself at a dinner table studying text books and notes in regards to human organ functions to the structure of the skeletal system when a female voice called out to her.

'Caitlin honey, I'm working late tonight.' A brunette middle-aged woman said as she walked into the room.

'Mom, my finals are tomorrow I need the car to get to campus!'

'Oh, don't worry if you need to get there I'll have someone from the company give you a lift. And honestly sweetie, I would have studied Biomedical engineering and signal processing before Biomedical ethics.' The Brunette woman somehow manage to say indifferently and with a straight face before walking out the door.

Alex suddenly felt a pang go through her chest the feeling of neglect of being not good enough in the eyes of someone who was suppose to love you unconditionally. Alex assumed this tough love Caitlin received was probably caused after her father died in the hospital. Alex was lucky that her own mother never this harsh to her or Kara growing up after her father's supposed death, while different Alex could still relate to Caitlin's predicament: of having lost one parent and having it hard to please the one that was still around.

Another light flash filled her vision and Alex found herself walking through a hallway in what looked liked a cutting-edge laboratory to her right was a tall man in a suit wearing glasses with his hair parted to the side.

'So how was your first day, Ms. Snow?' the man asked as she followed him through the facility.

'It's been great I got to meet with the others they all seem to be a capable bunch.'

'And I'm sure they'll flourish with you spearing them forward with this.' The suited man said as a doctor in a lab coat got his attention.

'Dr. Wells. I need to discuss the discharge system with you.' The doctor insisted.

'Excuse me,' the man known as Dr. Wells smiled before heading off with the doctor.

Alex picked up a phone and after fiddling with it for a moment saw the screen that was in front of her:

 **No new calls**

 **No new messages.**

As she started down the hall again she felt a sense of disappointment, Alex could feel at this point in Caitlin's life was not unlike when she herself first joined the DEO. Being at this lab and with this sense of fitting and purpose was much to Caitlin was exactly what she felt when J'onn first recruited her.

Looking up from the phone in hand Alex turned back up just in time to see a young raven-haired man bump into her causing him to drop his toolbox as he fell on his back, sprawled on the floor.

'Oh god, I am so sorry!'

'No big deal.' the young man groaned as Alex helping him to his feet before picking up the toolbox and returning it to him.

'Uh…you work here? I haven't seen you around before.' The young man asked rather suggestively. Alex suddenly felt the exhilaration from him, much like the way she did when she used to sleepover at Vicky Donahue's place years ago.

'I actually work with the research team alongside Dr. Wells.'

'Ah I see, different circles, structural engineering, though if I'm being honest I'm just a high-priced plumber.' The young man chuckled as he took the tool box from her hands.

'Again, I am so sorry for knocking you down I wasn't watching where I was going.'

'Well if you really feel bad you can make it up to me with dinner there's a Bigbelly Burger around the corner and we'll call it even.' The young man smiled.

'Sounds good.'

'I'm Ronnie.' The young man introduced as extended his hand forward.

Before Alex knew it, another light flash happened and then she was in some strange looking room in front of a sealed door with Cisco, the boy she recognized from Barry's party that Winn was talking with earlier, in front of her holding a walkie in his hand as the blaring of an emergency alarm filled the background, Alex knew whatever was happening here was not good.

'Cisco, can you hear me!' a familiar voice called from the walkie.

'Ronnie its me!'

Grabbing the walkie, still in Cisco's hand, Alex could feel the fear Caitlin was feeling the fear for Ronnie, it was the exact same fear she had when Maggie got injured by Henshaw last week. As she looked down Alex couldn't help but notice an engagement ring on Caitlin's finger and that alone was all Alex needed to know.

'Caitlin!' Ronnie called from the walkie after a brief pause, he spoke up again 'Caitlin listen is Cisco there?'

'Yeah Ronnie I'm here I'm listening' Cisco said.

'I just hit the magnets to redirect the beam, to try and vent the system so that the blast goes up and not down.' Ronnie explained.

'I'll need to reset the particle parameters to compensate.' Cisco said understandingly as he ran off leaving the walkie in her hand.

'Cisco's doing it.'

The room shook violently as circuitry crackled it made Alex remember a similar event when Kara was under the influence of the Black Mercy how to break her sister from the illusion of Krypton, destruction surrounded her much like Caitlin's memory.

'There has to be another way out of there you have to find it!'

'Cait…' Ronnie began no doubt believing these were his last moments tried to find words to console her 'The chain reaction… I can't reverse it. The door's need to stay shut to protect you.'

Alex knew what that meant and she couldn't help but feel this sense of inevitable loss as her own.

'You still there?' Ronnie spoke up again.

'I'm here.'

'Caitlin, whatever happens….' Ronnie started only to be caught of by the sound of an explosion.

'Ronnie?' The explosion thundered as the room shook harder than ever as the line went dead. 'RONNIE!'

Before Alex could register the pain and grief she was feeling she found herself outside a building in the middle of the night. She saw before her what looked to be Ronnie unkempt and with a hairstyle that looked like a 70's rocker but very much alive standing in front of her.

'Don't look for me again.' He sneered and before Alex knew it flames engulfed his head and hands and he shot up into the night skies before soaring away much like she had seen Kara done many times before.

The scene shifted again and she saw herself outside of the same building from the last vision with Ronnie and her in front of an elderly looking gentleman with glasses.

'I owed you a real ring.' Ronnie smiled charmingly, Alex could see why Caitlin loved him.

'I don't need one, I have everything and everyone I could ever need. Right here.'

Alex glanced around and saw a small group of people most of which were people from the party who were in attendance for this moment.

'If all the events of this past year have led us to this moment, it was worth it. I love you Ronnie.'

'I now pronounced you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' The older man in glasses announced.

'Stop telling me what to do.' Ronnie Joked as he crashed his lips into hers.

Alex briefly though that whether Maggie and her would end up like this one day or not this feeling of completeness was something that made the lives they lived worth it.

Another scene change: Alex now found herself outside the same building with the same people from the last memory only this time they were looking up at the sky as a large black hole-like entity was sucking up parts of the city into its endless destructive void, buildings crumbled, citizens ran in fear as impending doom was upon them. Ronnie was by her side and the elderly man glanced at their direction.

'Its our only hope Ronald.' The elder man in glasses insisted. Ronnie moved forward and Alex suddenly felt herself reach for his arm.

'Ronnie no its too dangerous what if you can't escape the inrush.'

Ronnie stroked her face and looked into her eyes and again that same dread of fear and uncertainty from the memory of the sealed door began to fill her being. Alex knew where this was heading and her sorrow towards Caitlin grew deeper.

'Cait we have to try.' Ronnie said heartedly before giving her a deep passionate kiss. Alex watched as Ronnie and the elder man approached each other and clasped hands as a burst of flame engulfed them when it faded the old man was gone and only Ronnie was standing. Suddenly his head was engulfed in flames and he shot up into the sky like Alex saw in Caitlin's other memory.

As she looked up Alex saw as Ronnie flew into the eye of the black hole after a brief pause there was a burst of flame and the hole in the sky instantly vanished. Alex watched as a streak of lightning zoomed passed them and crashed into a nearby building. Alex and another woman, Iris from who she also recognized, rushed to where the lighting crashed and saw Barry in his Flash suit with the old man. The look and the head Barry gave her was more than enough to confirm the truth about Ronnie. Alex felt loss again overwhelm her as Barry embraced and consoled her, it was one thing to lose a loved one but to lose them again after briefly gaining them back was an ordeal Alex hopped she would never have to go through herself.

The scene changed again and this time Alex found herself standing in a dark musty looking room attaching wires to what appeared to look like a box shaped prison. Looking up again Alex saw the occupant: a woman who was a dead ringer to Caitlin, except with light blonde almost white hair, a pale complexion with blue lips and a soulless stare in her eyes. Being one of Caitlin's memories Alex knew who this was and this person's name was clear in her mind, this was Killer Frost.

'So how'd this happen to you?'

'Woke up one day. Cold and pale, I thought I was sick. Turns out,' Killer Frost explained as she lifted her hand and a mist of cold surrounded it. 'I was something else entirely.'

'You got hit from the dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion?'

'Yeah right after I flunked out of med school.' Killer Frost replied nonchalantly 'I had to move back in with my mother.'

'That couldn't have been fun, if she's anything like mine I mean.'

'Is yours a frigid narcissist too?' Killer Frost asked.

'Cold as ice.'

'Yeah mom was like that ever since Charlie died.' Killer Frost continued.

'Who's Charlie?'

'My brother.' Killer Frost answered.

'I never had a brother.'

'No, then why was mom such a bitch on your Earth?'

'Honestly I couldn't say.'

Sifting through Caitlin's feelings and the flashes of her home life growing up Alex knew full well why Caitlin's mother was a bitch as Killer Frost put it. Alex also felt something else horror because this woman, Killer Frost, was essentially Caitlin from another universe and even though Killer Frost was clearly a sociopath she could feel Caitlin was worried about how easy she could have turned out like her given their similar backgrounds.

The scene changed again this time Alex was in a research lab and saw a sleazy looking man withering on the ground in pain as he clutched his frost frozen arm she noticed her had raised was generating the same mist of cold that Killer Frost was capable of making, somehow Caitlin had developed the same powers as her evil counterpart and was about to unleash the full force it on the man that laid at her feet when a voice called out to her.

'Caitlin! Don't do this!' putting herself between her and the man who was about to become a popsicle was Caitlin's mother who Alex recognized from Caitlin's prior memory.

'This isn't you!' the woman pleaded trying to reach her.

'You don't know anything about me, mother!' The words spoken were Caitlin's but there seemed to be something else behind the words, something that was fueling the resentment and anger behind them. Alex wasn't an expert on metahumans but she could assume this feeling was due to Caitlin's powers.

'I…I know I wasn't much of a mother, and I know I have a lot to make up for. But I know I didn't raise a killer.' Caitlin's mother tried to ease in the hope to get through to her. 'For whatever its worth I am so sorry.'

'Its worth a lot.' Came out after a brief pause as whatever was influencing her at that point seemed to have lifted.

Alex could relate to it she recalled the time when she nearly took Kara's life when Non was controlling her and how her mother's words were somehow enough to snap her out of her compromised state. Alex though back to what J'onn told her of how this bonding process was affective to people who were shared similarities and this experience made Alex appreciate and understand Caitlin Snow more than she felt possible.

Another flash of light filled her vision and Alex suddenly found herself back in Barry's living room holding J'onn's hand with Caitlin by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**After that episode of Legends where everyone had a Christmas themed dinner on the Waverider, I was inspired to finish this. It's two months overdue from when I expected it to be done but here it is nevertheless.**

Caitlin and Alex shook their heads after the experience they had just went through. J'onn took a step back leaving the two women who now had a greater understanding of each other.

'That was…trippy.' Caitlin spoke up while at a loss for words on what she just saw and felt.

'Yeah…it was.' Alex agreed. 'Your dad I'm so sorry.'

'Thanks, Alex.' Caitlin replied graciously 'I hope that you rescue yours from that group of homicidal alien haters.' It was odd Caitlin thought that she knew something so personal about someone without having to talk about it, she wondered how much of a society like J'onn's was able to thrive with such open honesty if this was their way of communication. Not wanting the person, or Martian, responsible for her new bond with Alex, Caitlin turned to J'onn who had been observing the both of them talk.

'So uh…J'onn, is there any way you could do the bond with me? I have so many questions about you, your kind and your way of life.' Caitlin practically begged with enthusiasm.

'I'd love to Caitlin but that's ill-advised.' J'onn said reluctantly.

'What…why?' Caitlin asked somewhat disappointed.

'A Martian's brainwaves are ten times that of a normal human's, if I were attempted to do it with you then there is a good chance the strain can send you into a vegetative state.' J'onn explained 'And that's not a good thing for a brilliant young woman.'

Caitlin nodded in understanding disappointed that she couldn't experience J'onn's life through her eyes but respected the potential dangers of his mental powers. Alex spoke up again after a brief moment.

'So, you have superpowers too?' Alex asked mostly out of curiosity.

'Yeah, it actually the reason why its snowing out right now instead of raining.' Caitlin said.

'I know.' Alex reminded given she had just saw Caitlin's entire life.

'Yeah well…' Caitlin began to explain only for Alex to speak up again.

'I also know it scares you, doesn't it?' Alex continued speaking from similar experience 'How its part of you and you that feel embracing it feels unnatural.'

'Hmm kind of like you and your girlfriend, right? Maggie, was it?' Caitlin shot back to which Alex nodded after realizing Caitlin now knew about her life as much as she did with hers.

'Yeah, Mags. She means a lot to me.' Alex said pridefully.

'You hold on to her.' Caitlin advised in a firm tone not wanting Alex to lose her special someone like she lost Ronnie, twice.

'Any ways my situation doesn't compare to yours.' Alex retorted mentioning that Caitlin's situation with coming to terms with her powers was far more serious compared to her situation with Maggie.

Caitlin nodded solemnly remembering Alex saw what she did during her Killer Frost phase a few weeks earlier.

'The worst part was it was all me, everything I said and did was all my actions I didn't have someone else controlling me they were all my own' Caitlin admitted remorsefully hoping Alex could understand given her experience being controlled into nearly killing Kara. Caitlin suddenly felt Alex's hand grasp her shoulder and saw the auburn-haired woman's warm smile of assurance.

'But in the end, you had Barry and your friends to pull you back.' Alex reminded Caitlin.

'And you had Kara and your mother to help you do the same.' Caitlin said in turn. The three drank in silence briefly before Caitlin spoke up again.

'Its just hard to accept that these powers and what come with it are part of who I am.' Caitlin expressed.

'Well if it makes you feel any better, I was ashamed of who I was for a long time.' J'onn confessed as he finished his glass. Caitlin gave him a confused look at what he just said before he spoke up again.

'After I lost my people I lived on Earth for over three centuries. For a long time, humans were repulsed at who I really was so I used my shapeshifting to hide among them. It wasn't until I met Kara that she helped me embrace who I really was and since then I've no longer been ashamed of being a Martian among humans.' J'onn told Caitlin.

'Kara also helped me embrace who I really am and gave me the hope and confidence in coming out.' Alex said as she and J'onn looked over at the glasses wearing blonde alien in question who they saw talking with Barry, Wally and Iris.

'Yeah people like Kara and Barry have that affect on you, with them you feel inspired to do anything and feel comfortable revealing anything to them because in the end you know they'll have your backs.' Caitlin said.

'And now we have yours.' Alex said sportingly as she gestured to herself and J'onn.

'We're going to get some more eggnog, why don't you come with?' J'onn offered as he and Alex walked off, Caitlin followed them with the joyful feeling that she wasn't so alone in her struggle anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara continued to chat with Iris after finding out both of had careers in journalism they really hit it off. After a few glasses of eggnog Iris was in a chattier mood than usual and shared some of her earlier stories as a reporter, Kara on the other hand being unable to get intoxicated by simple booze simply listened to the amusing tale.

'So, you wrote articles about him but never knew it was him at first?' Kara asked.

'Oh, yeah and honestly back then his codename was unflattering, I mean the read streak?' Iris joked.

'Sounds like a college hazing ritual involving a student wearing red body paint and nothing else.' Kara cracked lucky for them Barry stepped out of a moment to take a phone call.

'I know, right?!' Iris agreed as she sipped her eggnog. 'And honestly they weren't so much articles as they were blog pieces. When I actually started journalism well that was…challenging.'

'Let me guess, you had a jerk boss?' Kara scoffed.

'What and you didn't?' Iris responded.

'Oh, mine is a real piece of work.' Kara regretfully admitted knowing how much of a tough time Snapper Carr had been ever since she started reporting for Cat co, no doubt Iris would get the feeling firsthand.

'For the first few days I was working under him he called me 'ponytail'. I was unbearable.' Kara chuckled.

'Mine was a Pulitzer winning author who thought that I was getting too big for my britches because I wrote a few blogs on Barry.' Iris said as she finished her third glass.

'No way you too?' Kara exclaimed amazed at how similar their backgrounds were. 'My boss thinks having a Pulitzer grants him the right to berate those under him.'

'Just the hazards of the job I guess.' Iris mused. The two sat in silence for a moment before Wally came to join them giving a fresh glass of eggnog to his sister as he came up to Kara's side. The young man then suddenly took notice of Kara's companions with Caitlin off in the corner.

'What's up with your friend and Caitlin? They doing a séance or something?' The youngest of the West family asked curiously as to why Caitlin and Kara's companions were holding hands for what seemed to be a minute.

'Oh, uh J'onn is doing a Martian mind bond between Caitlin and my sister.' Kara explained.

'Mind bond?' Iris asked curious as to the meaning.

'It's how Martians communicate with one another or in Alex and Caitlin's case lets a Martian be a buffer for them so that Caitlin and Alex can see feel each other's thoughts and memories.' Kara replied trying to give the gist of it.

'Cool like a Vulcan's mind meld?' Wally asked.

'You're Earth has Star Trek, too?' Kara asked despite not having doppelgangers of each other everything else on this Earth was the same as back home.

'Well according to some of our friends in the multiverse triple digit Earths don't have Star Trek.' Iris replied.

'And the ones that do aren't accurate if all aliens look like you.' Wally said to Kara only for Iris to quickly slap him in the shoulder over his remark.

'Bro!' Iris chastised.

'Uh I mean that in the utmost respect.' Wally quickly corrected himself 'Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Kara, I need some advice.'

'Okay what about?' Kara said confused. Wally paused for a moment before pulling a gift box from under the table, making sure no one else was looking he removed the lid and briefly showed Kara the contents: A yellow and red suit with a small lightning bolt emblem on the chest.

'Oh, wow Wally congrats!' Kara congratulated knowing what the boy was intending to do with it.

'I actually wanted to ask, since Barry told me out of everyone you're the most recent to join the hero business, any advice for a new up and comer?' Wally wondered hoping the Girl of Steel might have some words of wisdom for him.

'Well…' Kara began unsure of what to say to Wally if he really was serious of going into this when suddenly something came to her something she once heard long ago. 'All I can say is something my mother once told me: you will be tested and at times you'll lose your way but what's important is you be wise, strong and always stay true to yourself no matter what.' Kara advised as the young speedster smiled appreciatively at her words.

'Your mom sounds wise.' Wally said admirably.

'She wasn't perfect but yeah, she was.' Kara said with a hint of sadness which was all the West siblings needed to hear before they embraced her in a hug of comfort. After a moment, they broke away before Kara spoke up again.

'Have you thought of a name?' knowing he would need a superhero name for his crimefighting days ahead.

'Kid Flash.' Iris announced proudly with a hint of teasing.

'Hmm, catchy.' Kara smiled.

'I don't know it just doesn't scream heroic.' Wally slightly complained.

'Well it could be worse, I mean you could go with Flash Boy.' Kara suggested.

'Kid Flash it is.' Wally quickly agreed as he took a swig of his eggnog.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry pocketed his phone as he approached Kara who was chatting with his girlfriend and foster brother.

'Hey uh when is Oliver and his team coming over?' Kara asked as the reason Barry stepped away momentarily was to take a phone call from their green-clad friend.

'Uh…he isn't.' Barry regretfully informed. 'But he did want to wish you a Merry Christmas on behalf of them all'

'Don't tell me….' Kara was about to ask given what Barry informed to her the tragic events that normally occurred for Oliver and his city every time this year.

'Yeah, he's got his hands full, again. His yearly Christmas crisis' Barry explained.

'Well, let's go.' Kara said confidently as Barry eyed her uncertainly.

'If we leave now then we can get to Star City and wrap this up in no time.' Kara said as she headed for the door only for Barry to get in her way.

'That's not a good idea Kara.' Barry warned to which Kara shot a look of confusion.

'Why not between the three of us we can take down whoever is terrorizing Star City.' Kara said reasonably.

'The thing is you don't offer your help to Oliver you let him to ask you for it, and that usually doesn't happen involving anything less than an alien invasion or a metahuman attack he can't handle.' Barry explained.

'But…' Kara tried again only for Barry to interject once again.

'Plus, here on our Earth everyone from me to the Legends all became heroes because of Oliver and if he can't handle his own city's problems of garden-variety serial killers what kind of hero would that make him?' Barry questioned. 'The way to love him is to let him be until he comes to you.'

Kara thought about it and Barry was right, how could Oliver prove his meddle as a hero if he had to rely on powered being like them for something so meager. Kara though back to when she first started out as Supergirl and how she couldn't just rely on her cousin to bail her out when the going got tough. What was more was because the superhero movement on this Earth began when a human like Oliver started to putting himself out there and to honor that standard that was set she knew that's why he had to do most of this on his own as a symbol of the example he set.

'He did say that just because he couldn't enjoy the festivities doesn't mean we shouldn't.' Barry added, good old Oliver always so considerate and supportive he truly was the rock of all heroes here, no wonder Barry admired him. Barry then picked up his glass and raised it up.

'Excuse me everyone if I could get your attention for a moment!' Barry announced as everyone gathered to where he and Kara were, Joe with Cecile Horton in his arm and HR at his side, Caitlin with Alex and J'onn, Cisco with Winn and Julian and Iris with Wally came together glasses in hand.

'I wanted to propose a toast to everyone all the friends and family who could come together for this gathering.' Barry continued.

'And to the ones who couldn't that are here in spirit.' Kara continued.

'A wise friend once told me that the future is uncertain, but the focus should be on the here and now. And right now, there is nowhere else I'd rather be than here and no one else I'd rather be with than all of you.' Barry declared as he extended his glass forward to which everyone else responded in kind.

'Merry Christmas everyone.'


End file.
